Never fear! Amy Rose is here!
by Mood rings
Summary: Drabble/Oneshot. Slight Sonic/Amy, mainly Silver/Amy. Amy was a hero. So many years have gone by.


Author's note:

I don't own anything. So yeah. Sonic is own by the Sonic team...

Slight Sonamy, mostly a Silvamy.

* * *

In a crisp October morning, on a certain airship there was the blue blunder waiting. On that same morning, the was a rescue planned. Not necessarily for him though.

It's been several years since the team broke up. It had sent Silver, Shadow, and Sonic going their separate ways.

Eggman had kidnapped all three of these hedgehogs. Machines held Shadow and Silver as Sonic was kept in a dome like tub... He couldn't get out, no matter how hard he tried. Shadow and Silver never really awoke. They were preserved in sleep.

He'd never counted the days... There seemed to be too many to count. They would have been here since... How long? It was October... He, himself had been captured in August. His company was taken in either early September, or late September, so just September in general would suffice as an answer.

He just knew they were coming to save him...

As if on cue in not to far a distance, he heard a high-pitched (but utterly adorable) voice say an annoying (but cute) catchphrase. "Never fear... Amy Rose is here!" Her voice bubbly and giggly... He strained his ears and could hear that damned Piko Piko Hammer crunch robots... It was a sickening sound. He looked at Silver's tube and swore Silver was smiling now.

"Ah! The first of the pests have arrived?" Eggman's voice questioned. Sonic could imagine the hordes of Eggman robots, attacking a poor defenseless Amy. He banged on the glass, his heart was beating like crazy. He wanted to see her (and be her hero again)... All the years had gone by...

Sonic puzzled himself sometimes... Right now was one of those times. He hadn't notice that Eggman made a get away, the ship was sinking, or that she let out more silly little (adorable) catchphrases. His thoughts came to an end as a certain pink hedgehog entered the room.

His confinement was in the center... He thought he'd be first...

Amy immediately ran to Silver's tube and smashed the control panel. "Silver?!" Her voice was hoarse as the silver hedgehog from the with telekinesis fell on her. She balanced him on her back, not even giving Sonic another look.

Oh, how bitter did Sonic feel about this? So bitter. "Amy... Amy! Amy!?" He called out. She ignored him and slammed Shadow's control panel with the Piko Piko Hammer. He fell on her too.

"Dammnit! I don't have time for this!" The rosey hedgehog cursed. She shot a look at Sonic, who immediately fell silent. She smashed his control panel too.

"You're lucky we're on a time limit, blunderboy." She murmured. "Carry Shadow and follow me..." She grumbled and held Silver bridal style. Sonic scooped up Shadow and followed her.

"So Amy... How has--" Sonic tried to start conversation, the pink hedgehog was too busy looking at Silver. The blue hero's blood boiled. That should be himself in Amy's arms... er, Amy in Sonic's arms. He found himself blushing.

"So... Sonic, has there been any other girls?" Amy asked, walking down the corridor _her_ Silver in _her_ arms.

"S-S-Sally, s-s-sorta... I g-g-guess..." He stuttered and felt embarrassed. He_**knew**_ he didn't want the question he blurted out, but like I mentioned he blurted it how.

"What's the deal between you and Silver anyways?!" Was he, the blue blur becoming a blunder?

"He loves me and I love him. It's as simple as that." She stated warmly. She smiled down at the sleeping boy in her arms. Suddenly the ship jerked downwards and she jerked forwards.

"Come on Sonikku! We have to hurry!" She yelled. He smiled at the pet name as they began running faster. "We'll be caught by Tails and Cream... Two different planes..." She hugged Silver close to her chest, in fear. Sonic was glad his growl of jealousy and anger went unheard.

They came to and open space and saw the two different planes circling around it. She shifted Silver and held out a hand for Sonic. Sonic shifted Shadow. They held hands-- Sonic of course blushing, and jumped. Cream and Tails maneuvered to take their prey. Sonic and Tails rode together as Cream and Amy rode together.

Sonic stared down at Shadow. He stuck his nose in the air. "Ultimate Life form my ass." Tails heard this, while piloting he tried to talk to Sonic. "Ya' know, Shadow and Silver trained Amy..."

That statement burned Sonic and made him sick. "Please Tails... No more..." He whispered and looked at Shadow. He may have been a faker-- but even this faker could worm his way into everyone's mind.

Tails could only try to look sympathetic. "You're not getting any younger, Sonic... For instance me and Cream--" he was cut off by his blue friend sobbing. The yellow fox smiled sadly. He looked at Cream's plane, seeing Amy standing how Sonic used to stand on the plane-- with Silver in her arms. He sighed and began descending, he was going to his workshop.

Cream smiled. "Amy... You love Mr. Silver?" The rabbit asked her. Amy nodded. "I love him so much Cream... So much..." She held him close as Cream took a longer ride. "He loves me too..." Amy murmured.

The rabbit smiled. "But you also love Mr. Sonic. I know it." Amy pouted. "Well, of course-- he's my first love. I'll always have a soft spot for him..." The pink hedgehog said with a giggle, her eyes traveling down to Silver's face. "But I need a balance of heroes in my life."

Amy was a hero. She needed to be a hero. Not the damsel in distress.

What did you think that hammer was for anyways?


End file.
